Stargazer (Timids)
by OptimusWooly
Summary: I noticed that there wasnt a lot of Fearless Vampire Killers fanfiction on here and I found this was successful on my other online story writing account thing so I thought I'd post it here as well
1. Stargazer Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic so let me know what you think enjoy Wooly xx **

**Drew**

I felt my fingers flying across the frets and the vibrations run up my arm. I smiled. I was doing what I loved making music. Laurence's voice drifted from the corner where he was warming up. We'd been friends for as long as I could remember. I put my bass down and skipped over to him he heard me coming and smiled at me. As I got closer he opened his arms for a hug which I immediately returned. I see Laurence as my big brother we've been friends that long (which doesn't really work seeing as I'm older but still you get the picture). "What's up little timid?" I heard his voice ask as I pulled away from the hug I replied "I'm bored and excited and nervous but mostly nervous" I heard a low chuckle from behind me and froze. I'd recognise that anywhere "Aren't we all?" I turned round sharply and jumped on him. The man I loved more than anything in the world. Shane, Barrone, Cyrus whatever you called him he would always be the Timid 2 to my Timid 1. "SHANE" I shouted as I snuggled into him, I heard his deep laugh again "I was only gone for 10 minutes Drew you can't have missed me that much?" oh how wrong you are Shane. "Well of course I missed you I'm nothing without my other timid." I suddenly realised where he'd been "Shane?" I asked sounding all innocent I could hear the suspicion in his voice "Yes Drew?"  
"Can I have my COFFEE?" I pounced. This was obviously not expected as Shane collapsed to the ground with me on top. I heard all the guys laughing. It was only when I felt a cool breeze on my face that I realised how close we were. I felt my face heating up as I looked into his eyes. It felt like time stopped.

**Barrone**

I could see Drew's face becoming pink as he stared at me and couldn't figure out why. But as I looked at his warm brown eyes I realised they'd glazed over. I smirked. Time for revenge I pulled my hand up and placed lightly on his side he jolted away but I was prepared. I twisted my legs around his and turned us over so I was now on top straddling him. I looked down at his face and grinned. "Shane no please don't know, no, no, no please pl- " his plead was cut off as I started tickling him. His laughs filling the venue as I continued my torture. I leant down and whispered in his ear "So are you going to apologise?" he started to nod his head vehemently "please Shane stop I promise I'm sorry I just wanted my coffee!" I smiled and stood up then leant down and offered him a hand. As I pulled him up I pulled him into a hug. "I know but still that was fun, right, let's go get your coffee"


	2. Stargazer Chapter 2

**Drew**

I was watching Shane from the corner of my eye as he walked around sorting cables and just generally looking like he knew what he was doing. I smiled to myself at that thought. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear kier sneak up behind me "I know your secret" I jumped, only Laurence knew of my feelings for Shane and he had found out by accident one night when the guys had gone out but we were staying in 'partying' (just sat drinking and watching battlestar galactica) and in my drunken stupor had blurted it out to him. I turned to kier and tried as nonchalantly as I could to ask 'Oh, and what that might be?' but instead what came out was "O-oh, a-and what might that be?" not only did I stutter my voice squeaked at the end as well. Kier just winked and walked away. I'm not good at keeping secrets except the one that means the most to me.

**Barrone**

I noticed movement from beside and looked up to see drew pacing slightly with a look of panic and worry on his face. Concerned I weaved my way through the death trap of cables and wires. I stood in front of him and whatever it was that was worrying him caused him to zone out and walk straight into my chest. Reflex kicked in and I immediately put my arms around the small man to steady him. I felt him tense up something has definitely troubled his little mind. "Hey Drew relax, it's just me" his small body tensed even more before relaxing fully into mine and his small arms wound themselves around my waist. "What's wrong Wooly? I don't think I've ever seen you so wound up before"

**Drew**

I took a deep breath before answering. "Nothing I'm just nervous about the tour, I mean I know we've toured loads before but this is our first tour where we're professional musicians and if this fails we have nothing to fall back on nothing at all to support us!" yes I lied but I couldn't let him know that I loved him could I now. "Oh Wooly what have we told you? Don't worry about the future right now is what matters the most" "And right now we should be rehearsing!" Laurence boomed from beside us making us both jump and as we were surrounded by a sea of cables fall flat on our arses. We heard Laurence chuckle and give me a knowing look as he leant down to help us up "Sorry guys, but seriously everyone's ready" I looked over and saw he was telling the truth. I caught Kiers eye and the look in it told me he wanted to talk. Crap. There's a possibility my life is over because when Kier knows a secret he uses it to its full advantage to tease. Well all I can say is I'm fucked.


	3. Stargazer Chapter 3

**Kier**

I wasn't certain but I had a feeling when Drew told Barrone he loved him he didn't mean just as a friend but I had to be sure so when I whispered in his ear that I knew his secret his reaction confirmed it. Now to go tell Laurence and work out a plan to get them together.

**Laurence**

I saw Kier walking purposefully towards me and sighed. He had that mischievous look in his that said he had a plan. "Bevers I **need **to talk to you, it's about the Timids" I blinked in surprise. How did he know, did Drew tell him? No I only know because of Drew being unable to keep his mouth shut when he's drunk. This would explain why Kier seemed to have gone very quiet lately I should have realised sooner. We had ventured out to the back of our rehearsal space and sat on the ramp. "First things first Kier how did you figure it out?" now it was his turn to look shocked. "Wait, Bevers, you know? How long? Why didn't you tell me?" as he bombarded me with questions I patiently sat and waited for him to calm down. "Yes I know, about 2 months now and I didn't tell you because a very hungover and very upset Drew asked me not to." Kier sat staring out at the blocks of flats in the distance before turning to me with a twinkle in his eye, "You know what this means don't you?" I shook my head even though I did "We get to have fun!" as he said the last word he jumped up and skipped off. I shook my head smiling and casually followed him back in.

**Drew**

I was sat talking to Luke about everything and nothing at the same time when my Wooly senses started tingling. I looked up and around and noticed Keveridge was missing. I smirked and pulled my phone out just as Kier skipped back in and sat like a small child cross legged on the middle of the floor grinning from ear to ear just as I was about to ask where Beveridge was he strolled back in and smiled at me. I quickly typed out a tweet and clicked send. I put my attention back to Luke and saw his knowing grin. 2 seconds later I hear Kier yelling "DREW JAMES WOOLNOUGH YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I laughed and hid myself behind the cabinet winking at Luke as I went.

**Kier**

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket it was a tweet from Drew ' kierFVK and laurencefvk have just walked in looking rather happy ;) #NaughtyKeveridge!' why the little "DREW JAMES WOOLNOUGH YOU ARE SO DEAD" I yelled as I stalked after my prey. I passed a giggling Luke and Barrone. I spotted Laurence sat in the corner sniggering in the corner he obviously saw the funny side and to be honest so did I but I'm bored. So it's back to my favorite past time of Wooly Hunting. Besides I wanted to corner him to ask a few questions.

**Barrone**

Drew was in a shit load of trouble but when it comes to Kier you can tell when he's actually angry and he isn't so we all let him get away with his harmless bit of fun. After 10 minutes of Kier telling Drew to "Come out, come out little Wooly I won't hurt you I promise" I got bored and tapped his shoulder. As he turned I pointed to Drew's hiding place and motioned to him to be silent. By this point me and Luke were watching with anticipation and a camera at what was about to unfold as Kier came from one side of the cabinet and Laurence the other.

**5 minutes Later**

**Luke **

As I recovered from my laughing fit I picked up the camera and said into it The aftermath" as I scanned across the room you saw the exhausted and disheveled figures of Drew, Kier and Bevers piled in the corner and a still laughing Shane next to me. In the chaos that had ensued five minutes previous involved Laurence dragging Drew out by his ankles Kier then sitting upon the Wools stomach and therefore pinning his legs down and Bevers then moved to pin both of his wrists in one of his hands and leaving Drew open for Kiers torture – Tickling. This was just a normal day in the FVK rehearsal space. I heard a door to the left of me open and looked up. Dave was stood there took one look and announced "I don't even want to know" before turning and leaving the room. Yeah just a normal day.


	4. Stargazer Chapter 4

**Kier**

I was sat on the bed next to Laurence answering questions from fans when Laurence turned to me "Hey Kier?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do we even know if Barrone's gay?" I seriously hadn't thought about this what if he wasn't Drew would be heartbroken if Barrone didn't feel the same not to mention the awkwardness that would be round for a while if Drew just confessed his love to him. So my plan, which I had still to tell Bevers, to pressure Drew into telling Barrone probably won't work out very well. I sat staring at the screen trying to think of a new plan when Laurence spoke up once more.

**Laurence**

I could see Kier had his thinking face on and being the kind friend I am I thought I would save him from suffering I mean I could almost see the smoke coming out his ears from the cogs turning for the first time in years, or ever. "Kier you know how Drew and Barrone are so alike, well why don't we see if that includes having loose lips once they're drunk?" I could tell from the way a smile spread across his face that he couldn't agree more.

**Drew**

Laurence and Kier had sent me out to buy loads of alcohol for a party they wanted to have so I did. Knowing Kier as well as I did I made sure to buy enough mixers for his girly cocktails no wonder the fans think he's gay, especially when he posts pictures of himself drinking PINTS of mojitos. I shook my head and walked up the stairs to our flat. I was expecting to hear the pounding music and voices but when I opened up I saw the guys sat staring at the TV screen. "Errm guys little help!" I said as I felt the bags cutting into my fingers. Kier kicked Barrone causing him to wince. I still haven't had the courage to talk to him alone yet to see if he actually knows my secret. As Shane approached I passed him the heavier of the bags as he took it I felt his hand stroke mine. It felt like a shock of electricity passed between us. It jolted me more awake than I was. "Th-thanks" I stuttered. As we walked through to the small kitchen I spotted Kier leaning over to Laurence out of the corner of my eye. They were planning something I could feel it.

**Barrone**

Sometimes I wonder what goes on in Bevers and Kiers head then I think actually I don't want to enter those messed up perverted worlds. They were planning something even Luke agreed they were being secretive and whispering all night. So when they announced they were going to have a party I thought that's what it was but as I helped Drew take the bags into our kitchen and saw Kier lean over to Laurence I knew I was wrong.

**Laurence**

When Kier leaned over to me to continue planning I spoke in a whisper "Kier when are we gonna tell the guys it's just us tonight for the 'party'?"  
"When they've set everything up" he replied just as quietly I was also curious as to how we were gonna separate The Timids as they always stuck together at parties. I looked over at Luke who was still watching with fascination the documentary about pandas on the TV. Sometimes it's hard to tell that he's older than me and Kier by about 2 years. I had a sudden hit of inspiration "Kier I've had an idea!"

**Luke **

I was watching this documentary Laurence had put on with so much interest that when it finished and I looked around I realised the guys had gone.

**Barrone**

Yes Keveridge were certainly up to something they had snuck off about half an hour ago after announcing that it would just be the 5 of us and they felt like not having a massive party after all. After this announcement Drew's face had a look of pure annoyance he was still sat on the counter muttering about how he had gone to all that trouble to get so much alcohol. I felt sorry for the guy. I was bored so I picked up my pad and started to doodle. After a while I looked down and felt my face heat up when I realised what I had drawn. When Drew jumped off the counter I jumped and moved quickly. "I-I'm gon-gonna go put this away and erm find out where Bevers and Kier are!" I walked away as quickly as I could.

**Drew**

I sat on the counter studying Shane in fascination. The way he sat all folded up with his pad on his lap, the way his hair fell into his face and how he pushed it back every so often in annoyance. I was suddenly curious to see what he had drawn when he went bright red. As I jumped off the counter and moved to look Shane suddenly closed his pad with a snap and announced he was gonna go find Keveridge before sprinting away down the hallway. Now I really want to see what he'd drawn.


	5. Stargazer Chapter 5

**Barrone**

I sat on mine and Drew's bed with my sketch pad lying across my lap, open. I just stared at the page. I had subconsciously drawn this but why? I lifted it up and stared at it in confusion.

**Drew **

I hadn't seen Barrone exit our room so I went over and through the crack in the door I saw him place his sketch pad under his pillow. As he walked towards the door I panicked and ran. I don't know why but I did. I watched him from the bathroom move towards Keveridges bedroom and knock on the door before pushing it open.

**Laurence**

Me and Kier were sat having a staring contest and had been for the last 5 minutes. I heard a knock on the door and called to the person to come in without once taking my eyes off of Kiers. As the door opened I heard Barrone's deep voice "Guys we're almo-what the hell are you doing?"  
"Staring contest, winner gets a tenner" I replied monotonously. I heard barrones footsteps approach the bed and in my peripheral visions saw him bend down to look between us acting as a judge "Just how long have you been sat like this?" I heard him ask "5 minutes I think?" Kier replied by this point both mine and Kiers eyes were watering. I suddenly felt a cool breeze hit my face which made my eyes burn. I blinked. "Kier wins" I heard Shane announce when I looked up I saw Kier sat with a smile on his face and realised what he'd done "KIER DORRAN KEMP YOU CHEATER YOU BLEW ON MY FACE!" the cheeky bugger just nodded and sauntered out of the room. "I CALL A REMATCH " I yelled as I chased after him. I could hear Barrone laughing the entire time.

**Drew**

All I could think when I heard Laurence yell Kiers full name was 'what's he done now?' I didn't have to wait long for an answer as the man in question appeared in the doorway. "What's have you done to cause this lovers tiff then Kier?" even though they aren't gay for some reason they acted like a couple. Kier put up an innocent look "Me? What makes you think it was me that started it?"  
"Well-" I started when Laurence thundered into the room and immediately talked Kier to the floor. I winced at the noise they made "Rematch NOW" Laurence told Kier and then stared into Kiers eyes. Now I know we joke about them being a couple but what the actual hell is going on? I turned to look at Barrone who'd just walked in he obviously understood my look of confusion and said simple "Kier cheated in their staring contest" I nodded that sounds simple enough. I weaved my way around the two bodies still on the floor and grabbed 2 bottles of beer opening them and passing one to Shane and keeping one for myself. I jumped up onto the counter Cyrus was leaning against and crossed my legs settling down to watch Keveridge. Just as we'd settled Luke walked in took one look at the intertwined bodies on the floor and a mischievous look appeared on his face he disappeared back into the hallway and reappeared with a camera.

**Kier**

I was lying on my back on the cold and hard floor when I heard a noise that announced Luke had joined us. I could tell I was winning when I heard a click. I was lying there in confusion when I heard it a few more times. That sounds so familiar but where have I – I was stopped mid thought when Laurence jumped up and started cheering how he had won. I had obviously gotten so caught up in my thoughts that I'd forgotten I wasn't supposed to blink. When I finally stood up I noticed Luke wasn't anywhere to be seen in the kitchen. Maybe I'd imagined him coming into the room. Oh well. I walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer passing one to Laurence as well. I stood opposite The Timids and next to Laurence. A thought suddenly occurred to me and I pulled out my phone,

**Laurence**

I was talking to Shane about a new idea for merch designs when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw a message from Kier. _How adorable do they look together? _ I stood up and looked at The Timids properly the way they were stood talking and realised Kier was right they were adorable. I replied _awww is the manly Kier Kemp getting all fangirly over The Timids? But you're right they are._ I hit send and watched as Kier read it and then looked at me before sticking his middle finger up at me. I, being the mature person I am, stuck my tongue out like a petulant child.

**Luke**

I walked into the kitchen after uploading the pictures of keveridge onto both twitter and facebook to see Keveridge stood sticking their tongues out at each other. "Right" I said as I reached into the cupboard and pulled out 5 shot glasses and a bottle of some sort of alcohol "Time to get this party started!" I told the four grinning faces.


	6. Stargazer Chapter 6

**Drew**

I looked over at Pilnahn who had passed out about half a bottle of something ago and smiled. I then looked over at Kier who unlike me and Barrone didn't seem to be quite as drunk neither was Laurence for that matter. They were definitely up to something my Wooly senses were tingling again. I saw Kier motion for me to follow him. Being full of my liquid confidence I immediately stood and 'skipped' after him.

**Barrone **

I saw Drew drunkenly skip after Kier and laughed. When I stopped I noticed Laurence had moved closer and was staring intently at me. I fidgeted nervously under his gaze before asking "Laurence, what are you doing?" He smiled at me before replying "Studying the habits of a drunken Shanus!"  
"Ah right that's completely normal then isn't it" he nodded "Shane can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah shoot" I replied suddenly curious as to why he was not only leaning closer but whispering. "Are you gay?" I snapped back into a seated position unaware that I had even been leaning forward. I felt my face heat up. "What makes you ask that?" Laurence simple replied as though it was clear "Well you do seem to enjoy drawing penises on our album art" I know I draw penises on our artwork but there aren't that many, are there? I suddenly didn't want to be all alone with Laurence any more. I want Drew. Where's my timid? I Stood up and to the best of my abilities sprinted down the hall to find Drew

**Drew**

Kier had dragged me off to mine and Shanes room. As we sat down I could still feel the confidence I had when I'd followed him in her but the moment he shut the door it didn't feel quite as strong as it did. I fidgeted on the bed till I hear Kiers voice that was when I froze.

**Kier**

I could see the shorter timid looking at everything in the room but me, and when I asked "Drew, how long have you liked Shane?" he froze his brown eyes wide like a rabbit in the headlights. I felt sorry for him. I sat down and put my hand on his. "Drew talk to me, please". He pulled his hand out of mine and turned to face me before answering "I've liked him for about a year now," wow a whole year and Laurence has only known about 2 months it seems Drew is more capable of keeping secrets than I thought. "Kier I have a question for you," I nodded at him to continue "How did you figure it out and when?" I looked at him "I had a small idea that you liked Shane about two or three weeks ago it wasn't confirmed till I talked to Laurence and I was just being observant you always acted different around Barrone shyer which isn't like you." I replied honestly he nodded and then opened his mouth to say something else when the man in question came flying through the door looking scared.


	7. Stargazer Chapter 7

**Drew **

I was about to ask Kier what he thinks I should do when the focus of my feelings burst through the door looking like I probably did when Kier started talking to me. I rose and rushed over to him not feeling at all drunk. I saw Kier stand and leave the room I mouthed the words thank you at him as he left. I helped the stunned and scared man over to the bed and sat him down. "Shane what happened?" I shook him gently before sitting on the bed and turning him to look at me. "I'm going to sound so stupid when I tell you and I don't want to" I pulled the taller man into a hug "Shane nothing you say will ever sound stupid if its got you into a state like this so tell me" I urged him.

**Barrone**

I sighed and looked at him "Laurence asked if I was gay and I ran away." Drew looked confused. "Why?"  
"I don't even know to be honest, but I think it was more that I panicked and I wanted you" I sighed again and leaned my head on his shoulder. I felt his arm go round my shoulders and his head rest on mine. I felt so relaxed around Drew and as I relaxed my eyelids closed.

**Drew**

I felt Shane relax and as I looked at him I saw he had fallen asleep. I shook my head with a small smile and placed him in the bed pulling the duvet over him. As he slept I leant down and placed a small kiss on his forehead. I stood watching him for a while when he moved and I heard a rustling. Confused I looked for the sound and found Shanes sketch pad under his pillow. I remembered the way he had hidden what he had drawn from me earlier which was weird as he always came to me first to show me what he had done and ask for advice or ideas. I flipped through and saw the many ideas he had been getting lately for merch designs. I stopped and stared at the last page. The one he'd hidden. I felt my breath catch. I went to find Laurence and Kier. They would know what to do.

**Laurence **

Kier came back into the room and looked at me before asking "Laurence, what did you say to Barrone to make him act like that?"  
"I just asked him if he was gay, and when he asked why I wanted to know I explained that it was because he always seemed to draw penises on our artwork" he nodded "Good thinking with the whole artwork thing I mean we can't exactly say 'oh your best friend is in love with you and we want to know if you feel the same' and the fact he went looking for Drew is a good sign."

**Kier**

I suddenly realised that I hadn't thought about what to do if Shane had asked why we were asking these strange questions. I heard footsteps behind me and saw a very pale looking drew clutching Barrone's sketch book to his chest like a life saver. "Laur-Laurence I don't know what to do" he stuttered Laurence stood up and helped the small man over to the couch gently nudging a snoring Pilnahn into a sitting position. He then knelt in front of him "Drew what's wrong?" he didn't reply but in answer handed over the sketch pad. I saw Laurence look at it in confusion before he flicked through it and then paused. He looked at the same page for a while before he looked at me. wordlessly he handed it to me and pulled the still quiet Drew into his arms. Rocking him.

**Laurence**

I didn't know what to say. I simply handed a confused Kier the pad and watch him have the same reaction as me "Laurence what does this mean?" I shook my head and told him simply "I don't know Kier I really don't know." Drew moved and reached out for the pad which Kier handed back.

**Drew**

Me. He had drawn me.


	8. Stargazer Chapter 8

**Barrone**

I felt the warmth of the sun on my eyelids. I could already feel the start of a hangover at the back of my head. I opened my eyes and winced never again I told myself never again. I rolled over expecting to see Drew but saw that his side of the bed was undisturbed. That's weird he's usually the last one up especially after a night of drinking. I sat up and looked around the room something felt different. I threw the duvet back and stood up. I padded into the living room. I saw Luke still out cold but now spread out face down in the middle of the floor. Still no sign of Drew. A sudden thought made me turn back down the hallway to Keveridges room. I opened the door as quietly as I could. I froze as I stepped into the room. There, lying curled up between Laurence and Kier was Drew eyes puffy and tightly cradling my sketch pad to his chest. I saw Laurence start waking and quickly exited the room. One question was still bugging me: what had happened last night?

**Laurence**

I had heard Barrone enter the room but was waiting for him to leave after what had happened last night. But he wasn't moving from what I could hear it sounded like he wasn't even breathing. I was really hoping he would leave I wanted to go to the bathroom. I decided I would hurry up his departure and started moving. I stood and looked down at the small man in the centre of the bed curled around Shanes sketch book like a life line. He was so confused he didn't know what to do. Thinking about it neither did I. I suddenly remembered why I got up and ran to the bathroom

**Drew**

I woke up alone. I wasn't in mine and Shanes room I don't remember much after finding the drawing. I looked over at the clock and saw the red digits displaying that it was just gone 11. I sighed and sat up. I realised I was still clutching Shanes sketches. I slowly turned to his drawing of me. It was me after Kier and Laurence's tickle torture. I remembered when he drew it he wasn't really concentrating. I've studied him so much I know that when he concentrates he sticks his tongue out slightly, draws each line as though it will be his last, unlike those times his eyes had glazed over and he was just casually moving the pencil over the paper. He had drawn me plenty of times before but never as detailed as this he had gotten the moment perfected on paper. I sighed once more and decided I had better put the pad back where it was before Shane realised it was missing. I hugged it once more to my chest and walked to our room. I froze when I swung the door open. Sat on the bed with his head in his hands was Shane. His head shot up and his eyes met mine. "Sh-shane"

**Barrone**

"Sh-shane" I heard Drew stutter "I-I was ju-just coming to put this back, I'm sorry I took it" he held out my pad looking at his feet. I stood up and took it from him. I looked at it. He had seen it and judging from the look on his face he was scared I was angry. "I'm not angry Drew." His head rose and he looked like a lost child I threw my pad on the bed and walked over to him. He froze as I wrapped my arms around him but eventually relaxed and I felt his head snuggle into my chest as his small arms wrapped around his waist. I rested my head on his. This small man meant so much to me and I never realised it. I always did my best work around him: onstage, offstage in rehearsals, when I draw. No matter what he was always there for me. He was my best friend. And holding the small man here made me realise something. I love him.


	9. Stargazer Chapter 9

**Barrone**

I loved him that's why I drew Drew. I smiled. I was still holding him. I frowned. The front of my t-shirt was becoming wet. Pulled back and looked at Drew's face. "Drew, why are you crying?" he quickly wiped his face and sniffled. "It's stupid." I shook my head "To quote someone 'nothing you say will ever sound stupid if its got you into a state like this so tell me'" I smiled at him and he returned it. I led him to the bed sat him down and kneeled in front of him. "I feel so confused"  
"About what?" I was so concerned for him right now. "Everything, especially me and you" I froze.

**Drew**

"Everything, especially me and you" I mumbled the last part so Shane couldn't hear it. I felt his hands which were on my shoulders tense. I looked up from my unmatching socks and looked at his face. Judging from the expression he had heard. Fuck a duck. I tried to stand but Shane suddenly spurred into action pushing me down onto the bed and hovering over me. "What did you say?" I didn't know how to reply I suddenly felt so weak but even though he was pinning me I still felt safe. He didn't look or sound angry either just confused. For some reason I felt full of courage. So I looked straight into his eyes and told him "I'm confused about everything, especially me and you". I heard his sharp intake of breath and saw him lowering his head. I could feel his cool breath fan across my face. My heart was pounding so loud in my chest I'm surprised he couldn't hear it. I lifted my head. We were centimetres apart. "Hey guys Kier and Bev- err never mind" Shane jumped off me and onto the floor as Luke slammed the door and disappeared. We looked at each other for a moment before Shane stood up and walked into the bathroom closing the door.

**Luke **

"Guys next time you want The Timids you can interrupt them!" I announced as I walked back into the kitchen where Keveridge were sat drinking tea both their heads shot up and looked down the hallway before turning back to each other and grinning.

**Barrone**

My heart was still pounding in my chest. I almost kissed Drew. I almost kissed my best friend. I looked at myself in the mirror. My face was flushed and my eyes were wide and dazed. I almost kissed him.

**Drew **

I was sat with my knees pulled up to my chest with my head resting on them staring at the bathroom door. How close were we, half an inch at most? It still felt like I could still feel his breath on my cheeks, his body heavy yet comforting on mine. I don't think I had ever felt more nervous yet excited ever. I frowned. Did this mean he felt the same? I had to know. I tiptoed to the door and knocked lightly. "Shane? Are you alright?" I got no answer. "Shane, I'm coming in". I pushed the door open and saw Shane sat like I was a few minutes ago against the side of the bath. He looked up at me when I closed the door.


	10. Stargazer Chapter 10

**Barrone**

I didn't hear Drew enter I was in a trance like daze. It was only when his bright green and pink socks entered my vision did I look up. "Shane are you alright?" I nodded I didn't think my vocal chords would work right now. "Are you sure? You're being really quiet, I mean I know you're normally quiet but this seems like a different kind of qu-" I couldn't help it I started giggling. "Drew I'm fine seriously stop babbling" I smiled at him and got back a nervous one. He was adorable, how come I never noticed before. I patted the space beside me. He sat down but left a gap. I frowned and shuffled over. I felt nervous. This was strange. I always felt like I could be myself around him and never have to worry. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye and saw him doing the same. I felt my face flush and turned away quickly.

**Drew **

I was trying to sneakily look at Shane through the curtain of my fringe and failing miserably as I saw him doing the same. I felt a sudden surge of courage and slid my hand off my lap and place it on top of his which was on the floor between us. I felt his turn and interlock our fingers. I probably look like a tomato with the amount I'm blushing "I quite like tomatoes though" I heard Shane's voice whisper into my ear. I felt myself blush even harder I hadn't realised I'd said that out loud. I could feel Shane's shoulder which was touching mine start to shake. He was laughing. I felt so embarrassed. I tried to stand but He just pulled me back down and straight onto his lap. I struggled to get away. But he wound his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his chest. I gave up. I was quite comfy anyway.

**Barrone**

When he finally stopped squirming and settled obviously realising that he wasn't getting anywhere soon I pulled him closer and whispered to him "I wasn't making fun of you. I find your blush quite adorable. I was laughing more at the fact it was me making you blush." What I did next not only surprised him but me as well. I kissed him on the cheek. I don't know why I did it but holding him as close as I was felt so right and something deep inside me urged me to do it. He twisted his body towards me so he was now straddling my legs, his face as red as a cherry. I felt the atmosphere change. It felt like it did in the bedroom. We both leant forward.

**Kier**

Me and Bevers were sat with our ears pressed against the bathroom door. Luke was stood behind us shaking his head disapprovingly. All I could hear was mumbling before it suddenly went quiet curious I opened the door.

**Laurence**

Kier opened the door and being the curious beings we are we leant in to look. What we didn't count on was my sense of balance to pack its bags and go for a nice holiday so we fell through the door in a heap smiling up at The Timids who were just centimetres from sealing the deal. Once again they jumped apart although Shane still managed to keep a hold of Drew's hand but trying and failing to hide it from our view.

**Luke**

I was doubled over in laughter at the sight before me. The Timids were sat looking like teenagers who'd been caught behind the bike sheds and Keveridge were a smiling pile of creepiness. All together it was a massive pile of awkwardness. If only I had my camera, oh wait I do!


	11. Stargazer Chapter 11

**Drew**

Twice. Twice we had almost kissed and twice we had been disturbed. Were we cursed or something? I was currently sat listening to Weezer and trying to write a song. Keveridge were out shopping, Shane was working on merch designs in the kitchen and Luke, well who knows where Luke was. I gave up writing and decided to go for a walk. I wrote a note and left it on the table.

**Barrone**

I couldn't concentrate all I could think about was Drew and what happened earlier. I kept replaying it in my mind. I put down my pad and wandered through to the living room. I looked around confused. I could've sworn Drew was in here. Just as I was turning to leave I noticed a note on the table. '_Gone out to get inspiration be back soon Drew xx'_ I sighed and walked into our bedroom. I stood in the doorway and as I looked around I suddenly realised how much me and Drew slotted into the stereotypical messy male category. The bed was messy, clothes were lying everywhere, Drew's beloved bass was lying on the floor. I sighed. Well time to tidy up. I set to work. An hour later I stood looking at a piece of paper I had found crumpled up behind the waste paper basket by the desk. I read it and re-read it. When had he written this? Why had he written this? Actually it was pretty clear why. I had to find Drew now!

**Drew **

I shook my head as I climbed the stairs to our flat. I had been gone for over an hour and I hadn't been able to find any inspiration at all. I closed the door to the flat and I was just removing my jacket when Shane came skidding round the corner. He looked like the devil himself was after him. "Drew I need to talk to you!" I nodded and pointed to the kitchen. "No, can we go somewhere private in case the guys walk in please?" I looked at him so confused but agreed. I followed him down to our bedroom. When he opened the door and I saw how tidy it was I stood shocked "Shane when did you do this?"  
"when you were out" oh that was actually a pretty stupid question. I walked towards the bed but stopped short when I saw my handwriting upon a piece of crumpled paper. I still remembered the words I'd written on that page.

**_Dear Shane,Cyrus,Barrone or whatever it is you're calling yourself today  
I'm writing this because I realised something about 6 months ago. I don't know how it happened but it did. I gave all the Fearless Vampire Killer fangirls something to actually gush over not just pictures of us taken at exactly the right moment or a quote taken out of context but something real. What this is, is this - I fell for my other Timid. I know you probably won't feel the same but I feel I have to tell you, but being a Timid it seems I don't have the courage to tell you face to face I'm a coward when it comes to things like this but I needed you to know. I love you  
always yours  
Drew xx_**

**Barrone**

"Shane where did you get that?"  
"I found it when I tidied up, Drew I read it so many times. When did you write it? Why didn't you ever tell me?" he stood there quiet I thought he'd gone into shock and was about to phone Laurence and tell him I'd broken our bassist when he spoke up. "I wrote it about 6 months ago, I didn't tell you because I felt foolish and didn't think you would ever feel the same" before he could even let the first of the tears I had heard in his voice fall I had my arms around him and pulled him into my chest. "Drew no matter what anything you say or do will never be foolish to me. Please understand that" I felt him nod. "Guys we're back and we brought food" I heard Kier bellow throughout the tiny flat. "C'mon I'm hungry" he smiled at me cheekily before replying "You're always hungry!" I could tell he was trying to act like nothing was wrong as the guys were here but it wasn't working I knew him too well for him to fool me his eyes didn't have the sparkle they always did. I ran after the small man.


	12. Stargazer Chapter 12

**Laurence**

I saw Drew coming skipping down the hallway and couldn't help but smile. Drew's like that his happiness is infectious. As he came towards me I threw him some presents some fans in the shop had given us. It was kinda creepy that they happened to be waiting for us and had their presents to us on them but still it was a nice to meet the fans and talk to them without having Dave trying to get us in the van. I heard squealing and looked over to see Drew cuddling a, what was now very crushed, box of cakes. "Errm Drew?" he turned around with the biggest smile ever plastered on his face. "You've crushed the cake" he looked down to see he had and started to cry. It was just at this point that Barrone appeared. "Laurence what happened? Why is he crying?" I was about to answer when "Shane I killed them, I'm a murder" I stood watching trying not to laugh at the scene unfolding before me. "What?"  
"Shane I killed it I didn't mean to I was just hugging them and they died" the look on Shanes face was priceless. "Drew what are you going on about?" it was at this point that Drew held out the crushed cake box "They were only babies they had a full cakey life ahead of them and I killed them!" Shane took one look at Drew and then me before taking to box and placing it on the side. "Drew you didn't murder them if anything you saved them from being tortured by Kier, you know how he likes to pull them apart. Would you rather they suffer that and have to watch their siblings go through it knowing they might be next?" if an outsider was watching this they might mistake them for being a couple and soon they will be but for a person in the know it was plainly obvious to see they deeply cared for one another.

**Barrone**

I had just calmed down Drew from thinking he had killed innocent baby cakes. Sometimes I wonder what goes through his head. I turned around to help Bevers pack away the shopping when I heard Drew scream "CAKE TORTURER, BARRONE QUICK HIDE THE BABIES" I turned around and there stood in the doorway was a very confused looking Kier. I heard a bang and spun around to see Laurence lying in the middle of the kitchen floor paralytic with laughter. I think I need a cuppa.

**Luke**

I had just walked in from Dave's when I heard a bang from the kitchen. I rushed in to find Beveridge on the floor, Kier looking at Drew in confusement and Drew glaring at Kier whilst hugging a crushed box of cakes to his chest and Shane stood in the middle of all this madness making a cup of tea. I swear sometimes I'm the only sane one in this house. i just walked away from the madness and went to watch TV. Five minutes later Barrone joined me. "Do I even want to ask?" Shane passed me a cup of tea whilst answering "Probably not" I nodded my head and went back to watching Time Team.

**Kier**

When Laurence had remembered how to breathe and talk he explained what had caused Drew's outburst which then sent him back into a fit of laughter. I went to find Barrone. I found him sat on the sofa with Luke watching Time Team. I recoiled from it. I had seen enough Time Team to last me 3 lifetimes. I tapped Barrone on the shoulder and motioned at him to follow me. I could see the panic in his eyes as he did so. Good be afraid be very afraid. I took him into mine and Laurence's room and shut the door. I turned to him and smiled. I watched his adams apple bob as he swallowed. "SHANE HARLEY SUMNER WHAT ON GODS NAME WERE YOU DOING TELLING DREW I WAS A CAKE TORTURER?" I saw Shane shrink back. "Now he won't let me anywhere near the cakes and I really like cakes you know that" I pouted and watched as Shane found it difficult not to laugh. "Awww Kier don't cry" I heard a voice shout and footsteps running down the hallway before the door burst open to reveal Laurence. "Kier don't cry I'm here!"

**Barrone**

I quickly exited the room giggling to myself at the sight of Laurence 'helping' an upset Kier. I was almost around the corner when a small body jumped me. "Giddy up" I heard him shout. As I started walking towards the kitchen I asked "How many of those cakes have you eaten?" I heard him giggle "Not many just a few" I walked in and saw the empty box on the side. I shook my head here we go again.


	13. Stargazer Chapter 13

**Drew**

I felt so dizzy. "Never again Shane never again will I eat cake"  
"That's what you said last week and the week before and the week before and, shall I go on?" I scowled at him before smiling widely. He was right, so why argue. I looked around and couldn't help but think why people thought we were all gay. Kier was sat snuggled into Laurence's chest, Luke leaning against his legs and I was sat in between them holding Shanes hand. I blinked. I didn't realise till that moment that I was, and I had to check once more to see if I wasn't just hallucinating. No we really were sat with our fingers interlocked tightly together. I surreptitiously looked up at him through my hair. He was sat with his knees pulled up and his chin resting on them. His hair was messy and pushed away from his glasses which were perched on the end of his nose as he looked through them to stare as intently at the screen as I was at him. I watched as a light blush spread across his features. I loved to see that on him. I had a sudden thought and stood up. Disentangling our fingers I made my way through to the kitchen and picked up my note book.

**Barrone **

I could feel his gaze on me as we sat watching some documentary. He stood up and walked through to the kitchen where I heard him shuffling about. My hand felt cold and empty without his small one in it. "I'll be back soon guys, I don't feel right so I'm just gonna get some fresh air." Kier and Laurence looked at him and nodded Luke just mumbled and waved bye. I felt the breeze as he opened the door. We all sat in silence till I hear Laurence grumbling at Kier to get off of him so he could get a drink. "I'll get it Bevers" he nodded in thanks. I walked through and boiled the kettle. After last night I don't think any of us, apart from Luke, could handle any alcohol tonight. I noticed a folded piece of paper lying next to it. I picked it up. In Drew's messy hand writing was my name. I unfolded it and read it, _'meet me at the park down the road, we need to talk'_ I quickly made Laurence's tea and then made my way to the front door.

**Drew**

I was sat swinging lightly when I heard the distinctive footsteps approach and stop not far from me. I looked up to see Shane stood holding my hat. "It's cold I thought you might want it" he explained as he handed it to me. I smiled "Thanks." I pulled it down over my ears. I then noticed how awkwardly stood he was and patted the swing next to me. He sat down and started doing the same as me. Gently swinging. "You said you wanted to talk has something happened between us?" I half smiled and then looked out towards the dimly lit and foggy streets ahead of us. "Well you know how I feel and I just wanted to ask what you feel about me?"

**Barrone**

I sat thinking about Drew's question I have always loved him and I always thought it was just a brotherly love like Laurence and Kier, but since drawing him I don't know what to think anymore. I looked over at Drew and saw him staring into the abyss of London. The never ending dots of light. I built up my courage and leaned over towards him. I placed my lips on his cheek and felt him freeze before moving up towards his ear and whispering "I think I've always loved you Drew"


	14. Stargazer Chapter 14

**Barrone**

I was starting to worry Drew hadn't said anything in the last 5 minutes. He was just sat gazing at the stars in the distance. I panicked had I done the wrong thing. I stood up and started to pace in front of him. when I felt a small hand on my arm I looked down to see Drew looking up at me. "Say it again, please?" I looked into his wide eyes and knew at this point in time I would do anything for him and probably always would. "I have always loved you Drew" I don't think I've ever seen him move faster, and if you've ever seen him onstage you would have thought it impossible, before he had his arms around my neck and his lips on mine. This will sound cliché but it was like we were made for each other. The way he fit perfectly into my arms and the way our lips moulded to each other. As he pulled away he smiled shyly at me before whispering "I love you too" back I placed my warm hands in his cheeks and felt how warm they were despite it being freezing cold. I realised he was blushing. He looked out at me from under the fur on his hat. Leaned down and placed a feather light kiss on the tip of his nose and rested my forehead against his (well what I could seeing as his hat was in the way). I moved my hands from his face and down to his intertwining our cold fingers. I don't know how long we stood there just staring into each other's eyes. It felt like hours before he finally pulled away. "Shane I'm cold can we go home?" I nodded and let go of one hand.

**Drew **

We didn't speak as we slowly walked the five minutes back to our flat. Looking across at each other every so often. Our hands swung between us. When we entered the flat the guys were still the same as earlier apart from Luke who we could hear snoring from down the hall. Laurence looked up and smiled as he saw our hands and the smiles on our faces and then rested his head back on Kiers. We walked into our bedroom. As we got ready for bed nothing in our routine changing much apart from instead of complaints it was totally silent.

**Barrone**

The silence around us was comforting. And as I climbed into bed and felt Drew's arms wind around me I turned and placed a kiss on his forehead and pulled him closer. "Love you Drew" I whispered as I rested my head on top of his. He sighed contentedly "Love you too Shane, night" he then closed his eyes and fell asleep. I watched him, I had always thought it kind of creepy but when it's the one you love I guess you can't help it. I placed another kiss on the top of his head before joining him in the land of sleep.

**Laurence**

As me and Kier made our way to our room Kier, being the nosy bugger he is, opened The Timids door and then silently beckoned me over. As we entered the room and looked down at them it was amazingly hard to tell where one started and the other ended with their quilt across them. As Kier exited I looked longingly after him. Why couldn't Kier see that I felt about him the way Drew and Shane feel about each other. I followed after him and closed the door sighing.

**AN: Well Thats it i do have a Keveridge sequel all written out so theres that for you. let me know what you thought of it Wooly xx**


End file.
